


Invulnerability Failed

by Shade_Nightwalker



Category: due South
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 05:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade_Nightwalker/pseuds/Shade_Nightwalker
Summary: Sometimes our heart refuses to accept facts our mind knows for sure.
Relationships: Fraser/Ray
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	Invulnerability Failed

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Avoca for proofreading.

At first, I wasn’t aware of what the perp had done when he put a slug into my heart; the part of my heart beating inside Benton Fraser’s chest. I thought I would know, when he was harmed, but I didn’t. Neither did the world stop, nor the sky darken. No lightning split the clouds; no thunder numbed my ears. It just happened. Silently. Almost unnoticed.

When I saw him lying in his blood, so much darker than his Serge, my world shattered to pieces. My heart skipped a beat, not knowing it was supposed to stop with its twin hidden in my partner’s chest. Somehow the world kept turning...

That’s not how it was meant to be; it was meant to end. It should have been me, lying on the ground my life bleeding out. It was my job, not his.

How easily his attitude made me forget he wasn’t invincible!

But he was only human. A man of flesh and blood. The best of men, was gone now, leaving the world to the imperfect rest of us.

And I hated my job, hated my life, hated myself, when I saw my love dying on the cold Chicago pavement.


End file.
